


Fairy Decorations

by Kisumeleon



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aurora and reader make a good team, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: It's been a few months and the holidays have arrived.Humans, creatures of The Moors, and the Dark Fae are learning new things about how they celebrate this time of year.Aurora and reader decide to decorate except it's going to be harder than they thought when what they wish to decorate is always on the move.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Borra (Disney) & Reader, Borra (Disney)/Original Character(s), Borra (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Fairy Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just going to be a bunch of fluff and silly pranks since I love the holidays so much ❤️

"Exactly why would I want someone breaking into my home to give me things?" Borra asked. His face scrunched up in confusion. 

"I don't know, I just heard it's something that happens around this time of year." The young lady laying on the soft grass in front of him said. She had her eyes closed as the sun above warmed her up on such a cold day. Outside of The Moors it was just snow and ice while in here the grass was still visible in some places and a tad bit warmer. She still wore heavy clothing and a scarf that nearly covered half her face. 

Borra shifted where he was sitting against a tree. His arms resting on his knees that were brought up to his chest a bit. "That's just strange." 

The human girl and the dark fae continued their talk about strange stories they'd heard of from others. They had different forms of celebrating the holidays. There were many different kinds even amongst the fairies. 

Months had passed already since the whole ordeal with the former Queen and her hateful rule. Now everyone had slowly but surely made progress in living amongst each other. 

Some even finding more than a simple friendship. 

"Okay, tell me what do you do then, Borra?" You said as you turned your head and opened your eyes and looked in the direction of the man who you had fallen in love with. 

Borra leaned back against the tree and thought for a second. "We eat a lot and dance. We spend our days with our mates and those we care for." He said. A grin appearing on his face as his eyes met yours. 

Your cheeks were doubling in redness. You giggled and brought your scarf up to cover a bit more of your face. "We do that too. Well actually this'll be my first time spending the holidays with someone special." You said. 

Borra knew she meant him and chuckled and gave her a big smile before crawling over to her and laying on his stomach. Using his arms as a cushion as his face was inches away from hers. His wings spreading out over the grass. If there had been snow he really would have created a snow angel. 

"I'd love to see you dance. I wonder if you could keep up with me though." Borra said. 

"Is that a challenge?" You responded. He chuckled again and lowered his face into his arms hiding his face. You could hear him laughing still. He looked up once again. This time rolling over onto his side next to her. Making sure his wings weren't folded strangely under him. "Perhaps it is." He said softly. 

You raised an eyebrow and smirked. You brought the scarf down revealing your face and leaned forward quickly to place a surprise kiss on Borra's lips. "Challenge accepted." With that you rolled over onto your back before pushing yourself up and onto your feet before running off knowing Borra was about to come running after you to return the kiss. 

You ran until you found an opening near the lake that was a bit frozen on the edges and breathed in the cold air. It didn't hurt or anything it felt freeing. 

"Gotcha!" Borra said loudly as he landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and spinning her around before placing a bunch of kisses all over her cheek and down to her neck. She laughed and tried to wiggle free from his hold. 

Borra just lowered his arms and grabbed hold of one of your hands, spinning you around to face him before pulling you into his chest and leaning down to catch your lips in his. His lips were sweet. _L_ _iterally._ He had been eating pears earlier with some sweets you had brought him and the taste still lingered on him.

The two of you fell into each other's embrace as you both got lost in the taste of each other. The warmth of your bodies being enough to keep you two warm from the winter winds. 

" _Oh dear!_ I'm sorry!" A sudden voice said. The two pulled away as they recognized the voice. Behind them they saw their Queen, Aurora standing with a smile on her face and her cheeks flushed at what she had just witnessed. A few tiny fairies were fluttering around and pretending to make kissy noises. 

"No, no it's alright. I'm sorry you had to see that." You said. Your face burning up from embarrassment. 

Borra just cleared his throat and bowed to her. "I'll make sure to take this to a more private location your majesty." He said. 

"You cheeky-" you said before smacking his arm playfully. Aurora just laughed. Bringing your attention back to her. 

"Don't worry. It's good to see how far you two have come. It's sweet." She said. "Oh right, Borra, is it alright if I have her for a while? I need her input on something." She said. Borra looked over at you and you nodded. 

"It's alright with me." He said before spreading his wings and letting one of them sort of embrace you and pulling you close to him. He gave you a quick kiss goodbye before flying off. Leaving you with Aurora who was beaming. Everytime she saw you two getting along she would get so happy. Saying it meant there was still lots of hope for others to also get along and love like you two. 

When you and Borra had come together of course it was no surprise when you and Aurora met by chance in The Moors. Eventually leading to a friendship between you and the Queen. Something that still have you butterflies. 

"How can I help you my lady?" You said with a smile. She chuckled and grabbed hold of your hands playfully before pulling you with her to sit with some of the other fairies. 

"I need help with something. I want to surprise God mother with something special but fun. I thought you might be able to help since you always seem to find ways to cheer me and Phillip up when we have busy days." She said. Your let out a squeak. She was right you would usually leave fun little pranks for the two. Or simple gifts to cheer them up. Your friendship with them had become something special but dear lord. Aurora was asking you to help prank her mother. The one and only Maleficent. 

"Oh no! She'd turn me into a worm if I accidentally mess up!" You said. Aurora let out a great laugh. 

"No she won't! Come on, we can even surprise Borra as well. Those two are always so busy with diplomatic meetings as well. They also deserve a little bit of cheer." She said. You huffed. She was very convincing. How could you say no to her. 

"Hmm, fine, I've had something in mind." You said. Aurora raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Aha, so you've already been thinking of something hmm. Tell me all about it." She said. She listened as you explained how you had heard of humans decorating for the holidays. Putting up shiny heirlooms or ornaments. Sometimes lots of glitter and candlelight. 

"Since this is technically a prank let's decorate The Moors. The other fairies can be in on it. Then comes the best part we decorate their horns and wings." You said hoping Aurora understood where you were going with this. 

Aurora gasped as she imagined how beautiful everything would look. Especially imagining Maleficent and Borra's wings and horns decorated especially pretty. 

"The problem is _how_ to pretty them up without them realizing." You said. 

The two of you let out a deep sigh. 

"Let's go ask Philip for some help." She said as she stood and held out her hand for you to take it. The two of you walked hand in hand back to the castle and talked about your plans. 

You really hoped the two intimidating fairies would find it funny. 

* * *

For the past three and a half hours both the Queen and King were helping you come up with some sort of plan to carry out what you and Aurora had spoken about earlier. 

At times the three of you were inturupted by a curious Diaval with nothing to do, or a few guards coming to check up on their Royal Highnesses. Every time the three would have to pretend to be doing anything else _but_ planning some sort of mischief. 

"Let's go over what we have so far shall we?" Phillip announced before picking up the piece of paper that held very messy plans on it. "Since we still can't figure out how to sneak up on Maleficent and Borra, first we'll go ahead and go to The Moors when the two are out with me in one of our meetings. Aurora can pass and help you and the other fairies who have volunteered to help, decorate The Moors as best as you can." He said. 

"And then while we do that we'll try to think of something." Aurora added and clapped her hands together excitedly. 

You gave them both a thumbs up and smiled. "Let's get to it then, yes?" With that the plan was set into motion. 

Phillip, Maleficent and Borra we're set to go to another very important meeting to talk over politics or whatever. While Aurora stayed behind to _watch over_ and keep the creatures of the Moors company. 

Once Maleficent and the others were gone and they were sure they wouldn't be coming back any time soon they quickly gathered the fairies and began their work in making the magical realms a hundred times prettier and magical than usual. The trees were coated by fairy dust of sorts and glitter. The glowing plants were glowing twice as much than usual and the fairies made sure to create paths that were bordered by mushrooms of different colors. 

The frozen lake was coated with a shiny layer of ice solid enough for a human or fae taller than a human to walk or dance on. 

As they worked hard they laughed and shared stories of Philip and Borra like young girls speaking of their childhood sweetheart. 

Sometimes there would be one to two and even three dark fae who would approach them and ask what they were doing. They'd explain and they'd find it interesting and join in. Even Udo joined in after hearing of their plans. Especially when he heard they'd also be trying to pretty Borra up. Udo thought that would be absolutely entertaining. Especially when he has always known Borra to be very grumpy and intimidating. He found joy in imagining Borra suddenly realizing he was part of the decorations. He so badly wanted to see what the two girls would do to his friend. Oh and he couldn't forget Maleficent as well. _What a wonderful surprise it'll be._ He thought to himself as he thought up of ways to help the girls. 

* * *

It brought joy to you and Aurora when other members of the dark fae let you two pretty them up willingly. Some were a bit hesitant but once they saw the first of their own get their wings decorated in beautiful fairy dust and flowers they started to line up to have their own little makeover. Some even helping each other and coming up with their own little designs. 

Some would place flowers that glowed and sparkled under the sunlight in their hair and vibrant green vines with twinkling leaves would curve around their horns and at the tips of them they'd add some glitter in the color of their choice. 

You and Aurora could hardly contain the happiness your hearts felt. 

"This is simply so much fun. I can't wait till Godmother and your dear Borra see what we've done." Aurora said. 

You hugged her tightly and giggled. "First let's go onto phase two of our plan. Everyone here is ready for celebrations tonight but two very important people aren't." You said. 

"I might be able to help." Udo stepped out of the crowd and walked over to you two. A few kiddos carrying flowers and small trinkets in baskets following behind him with a twinkle of mischief in their eyes. 

"Oh? How?" You asked. 

Udo smirked and stepped aside to let the kids explain. 

After a bit of explanations towards the two girls they both jumped with excitement. 

"Yes! That's perfect!" Aurora said. 

"They won't know a thing until they've come back to their sense. Woah that sounds mean when you say it out loud." You said. 

The kids had a certain plant that could be made into an ingredient that could be added to recipes to make pastries. Pastries that the dark fae couldn't resist. 

Just a hint of that special ingredient and they'd fall asleep soon after. The perfect moment for you two and the kiddos to work your magic. 

"Let's make sure they're back at the castle first in a place where they won't get hurt though." You said. Aurora nodded and then motioned for Udo and the kiddos to follow her. 

When you all arrived at the castle your group of pranksters headed to the kitchen to prepare the goodies. Aurora went on ahead to greet her beloved Philip along with Maleficent and Borra and led them to the usual room where they'd sit and relax to have a few snacks and some tea. It wasn't strange for Borra to join them every once in a while due to King Philip inviting him along sometimes so they didn't suspect a thing. 

* * *

Down in the kitchen Udo wasn't being subtle in hiding how entertained he was at the mess you and the kids were making as you all tried to bake. 

"If you find me nearly setting my hair ablaze for the hundredth time funny then please help." You said as you grabbed a hand towel and cleaned off the powder from your hands and shirt. 

"Oh don't worry you will figure it out." He said. 

"You and Borra might be friends that seem to be the complete opposite but I can see now you two share an annoying trait at having fun seeing me struggle. Absolutely rude." You said as your walked away to finish baking. Udo just laughed more but eventually he helped just so that the pastries would be finished in time. 

Once finished you all washed up and they sent you up with a basket of the freshly baked muffins and cookies to go join the others. Udo and the kids stayed behind waiting for you and Aurora to call them up when the plan had worked. 

* * *

"I didn't know you'd be joining us today?" Borra said surprised at seeing you walk into the room they were in. Despite his surprise he quickly got out of his seat to walk over to you and smother you with kissess. 

You giggled and gave him some of your own. 

"Are you two always this intimate?" Maleficent's silky voice inturupted them. The two of you looked towards her. She was sitting near the window with a smirk on her face before taking a sip of her tea. 

"I think it's quite cute." Aurora said before tapping the seat near them for you and Borra to come join them quickly. You didn't miss the small wink she gave you. You inwardly chuckled. 

"It's nothing you haven't seen Philip and Aurora do plenty of times, Mistress." Diaval who was also there added. 

Maleficent gave him a quick glare. "Yes right. Something I wish I didn't have to witness." She said jokingly. At least you were pretty sure Philip and Aurora were hoping she was joking. 

Borra rolled his eyes and gave Maleficent a look. "As if you don't like partaking in certain activities as well with your pretty bird over there." He said as he motioned to Diaval. 

Diaval nearly choked on his drink. Your eyes nearly popping out of your head at how brave Borra was to mention that. Sure it was no secret Maleficent and Diaval were definitely more than just friends, but dear lord Borra. Please, It was as if he didn't fear death. 

Maleficent's eyes glowed in it's glorious green as she activated her magic. "Say that again. I'm sure you won't want me embarrassing you in front of your lovely little flower next to you." She said as she looked straight at you. "Perhaps I'll turn you into a small parakeet." She said. 

At the thought of Borra being a tiny bird you accidentally let a chuckle escape you which you quickly slapped a hand over your mouth to silence yourself. Maleficent smiled at that. She was joking but seeing you thought her sense of humor was funny made her even happier. 

Borra on the other hand have you a pouty look. As if hurt by you taking Maleficent's side. 

"Really? You find that funny." He said as he ruffled your hair. 

You looked over at Maleficent and then back at Borra and you just laughed. "Yes, yes I do. You'd be such a cute parakeet. So tiny I can just imagine being able to hold you in my hands. I'm almost tempted to let Maleficent do it." You said through laughs. 

Maleficent calmed her magic down and tried to contain herself from smiling. Aurora caught on though and nudged her mother gently. Gaining an eye roll from Maleficent. 

Diaval and Philip who had been holding their breaths finally relaxed as they realized no one would be turning anyone else into a small bird. 

Borra took you by the hand and led you over to the table where the others were and sat down only to pull you onto his lap and burying his face into your neck as he inhaled your scent and exhaled soon after. He relaxed as he held you. Show of affection in front of the others wasn't going to get you into trouble. Of course doing this in the public eye wasn't acceptable since everyone excepted everyone else to be behaved accordingly in front of the King and Queen, but you were all friends, you were all family really. 

"Oh those look delicious." Aurora said as she pointed out the pastries you set on top of the table for everyone to get. 

Aurora handed some to Maleficent and Diaval while you hand some to Borra. Who gladly let you feed it to him. 

Philip only pretended to take a few bites out of the pastries as Aurora had filled him in beforehand about what they had planned. 

Maleficent and Diaval hummed in delight as they took bite after bite from the muffins and cookies. Borra was in bliss from how delicious they were plus being fed by his lover was enough to make him miss the looks the mischievous trio were giving each other as they watched the other three eat away. 

And just as they had planned soon enough the three started to get sleepy. Their eyes droopy and the way they spoke started to slow and turn into whispers. 

When they were all knocked out in their chairs the trio stood around them and gave each other high fives. 

"I can't believe that worked." Philip said in disbelief. 

"Thank Udo for helping us." You added. 

"Yes, let's call him and his little army to help us finish the job." Aurora said before going to the door and opening it. She gave orders to the guards outside to bring up Udo and the kiddos. 

"I sure hope in the end _we're_ not the ones being turned into parakeets." You said with a nervous chuckle as you looked down at Borra who looked so at peace as he slept. You ran a hand through his hair and moved a stray strand away from his face before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Philip's nervousness was showing as he also gave a nervous chuckle. 

Aurora just patted the two of you on the back reassuring you that wouldn't happen. And even if it were to happen she'd make sure to get you two turned back. 

"Us two? Just Philip and I?" You said. Worry visible in your tone. 

Aurora laughed. "Knowing Maleficent I'm sure she'd let me off easily." 

Both Philip and you tried to laugh it off as Aurora walked towards Maleficent and Diaval to make sure they really were asleep. 

"It was a pleasure knowing you your majesty." You said jokingly. _kind of._

"Yes, the feeling is mutual." He said as he swallowed hard. 

Aurora was secretly laughing to herself as she saw you two panicking. She loved you all so much and was happy to be enjoying herself with you all. 

Even if impending death was just around the corner. Well, not death, but perhaps a few curses.

* * *

"I'm going to use candles." You said holding up two pretty candles and shoving then onto Borra's horns. 

"Dear Lords above he's going to kill us." Philip said but couldn't help snicker at how ridiculous the candles looked on Borra's head. 

You stepped back to admire your work and had to bite back your tongue so you wouldn't burst out laughing and wake them all up. 

The three of you along with Udo and his little army had placed a bush of red and white flowers on their horns and wrapped a few vines around them that glowed brightly every few seconds. A few fairy dust and small fluttering butterflies found their way onto them as well. Making it even prettier. They added a few more flowers and ornaments that the fae children had found out in the town's square. Some were shiny glass balls and other ornaments were shaped in snow flakes or stars. 

They just needed one last thing and so you decided candles would be a wise idea. 

Aurora made sure to place some pretty ones on Maleficent as well. 

Now that Borra and Maleficent were done they looked over to Diaval who was sleeping peacefully while being covered in glitter by the children. 

"That's going to be hard to wash out." Udo said. "Anyways, time to decorate their wings." 

Fortunately decorating their wings was easier than their horns. You guys made sure their feathers weren't in pain or anything. 

As you ran a hand across Borra's wings you smiled to yourself. They were soft and huge enough for him to wrap them around you whenever he wanted to cuddle or if he wanted some privacy from onlookers to kiss you. You placed a few kissess on his cheek at the memory only to be surprised by a chorus of "Eewww's" From some of the kids said as they caught you in the act. You flushed a bright red. 

"Shh!" You said before shooing them away and they ran off giggling amongst each other. 

"Those kids are so cute." Aurora said with a smile as she came to sit next to you. Already finished putting a bunch of flowers all over Maleficent's wings. 

"Wow she's beautiful already but you really did a good job." You said. Aurora blushed and offered to help you finish up since the sleeping effect would wear off soon. 

Once finished all of you set the three sleeping beauties in seperate rooms and left. Whenever they woke they'd probably be super confused but at least none of them would be there to point anything different about their looks.

They made sure to tell everyone in the castle not to point anything out to them when they woke up. They hoped they'd go throughout the rest of the day without realizing anything. 

Plus it gave them a headstart to run for safety in case their prank backfired.

* * *

Philip and Aurora had followed you to The Moors to patiently wait for the other. Udo and the kids had gone their own way to continue their own celebrations with the other fae folk. 

It was nerve wracking to wait for any news of them. 

When an hour had passed they decided to go on about their day and just wait for them to show up. 

Oh what a surprise it was for you when Borra finally did show up looking like a puffed up angry bird searching for something or _someone_ with wild and confused eyes. 

When you saw him up ahead you spun on your heels and turned to speed walk in the opposite direction. 

"Oh no, oh no, ohhhh noo." You said to yourself as you walked as fast as you could without drawing attention to yourself. 

But of course, Borra was quick to catch sight of you before shouting out to you to stop. 

You looked over your shoulders to see him storming towards you and you let out a yelp. 

Some of the fairies and a few fae were there watching with amusement. 

"Run, darling run!" They'd yell out to you. Borra glaring at them. 

"Really? You were all in on this too?" He'd shout out to them before picking up the pace and jumping up into the sky and flying far up before letting himself dive in your direction. Well that was the end for you. There was no way you'd be able to outrun him. You were about to come to hault when Borra's heavy body came crashing into you. It was like a hawk catching it's pray in it's claws. This time it was Borra picking you up off the ground and holding you to his chest tightly as he flew right back up with you holding onto him for dear life as you noticed he wasn't going to be landing anytime soon. 

He was holding you hostage up in the air. 

"So this is how you celebrate too? Pulling a prank like this?" He said with a smirk. He was enjoying seeing you holding onto him afraid of the height but also furiously apologizing for the prank. 

"I swear I didn't mean any harm! You look cute! It was Aurora's idea!" You squeaked out with your eyes shut. Borra laughed and placed a kiss on your forhead. 

"Blaming the Queen? Doesn't sound like a good idea." He said. A cheeky grin spread across his face as he looked down at you. 

"It really was her idea... But I was the mastermind of nearly everything. Udo helped as well." You said. Borra raised an eyebrow and then huffed. He didn't like the thought of his friend also being part of the prank. 

"Guess I'll have to come up with some sort of punishment for this? Perhaps should I also decorate you? No, wait, back to what we were speaking of this morning." He said. You looked up at him a bit worried. "The challenge we spoke of. Tonight you dance with me in front of the others. No backing out." 

You couldn't refuse so you nodded your head quickly before shoving your face into the crook of his neck. 

"Fine, but please can we go back to the ground. We're really high up, Borra." You said. 

He just chuckled and gave you a kiss before diving back to the ground. When he landed he set you down carefully. Before you could pull away though he pulled you in to a passionate kiss. His arms snaking their way around your waist and pulling your hips close to his. 

Your lips melting into one another with every sweet kiss you two shared. When you two finally pulled apart for some air you were both red as the flowers that decorated Borra's horns. He hadn't taken them off at all. You chuckled and placed your hands on both sides of his face and giving him light kisses all over. 

"I love you, I hope you know that." You said. 

He placed a hand under your chin and have you another soft kiss on the lips. You could feel him smiling. 

"I love you too. Even your prankster side." He replied back. 

"Happy holidays Borra. I'll make sure to make you proud during tonight's dance." You said giving him a soft smile. "Oh, and afterwards I actually have a gift for you. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now but I think tonight is the perfect time to do it." You said. 

Borra perked up at the sound of a gift like a kid. 

The rest of the evening he kept trying to guess what it was and it was super cute. As nightfall came you two ran into Maleficent and Diaval who came directly to speak to you. Fortunately Borra held your hand tightly while a wing of his hovered over you protectively to assure you it was alright. 

And to your surprise Maleficent only gave a quick playful wave of magic that washed over you. Making your hair float up in all directions like gravity had suddenly disappeared. Borra chuckled as you struggled to put it back into place. 

"You're lucky. Philip has been getting followed by toads since Maleficent found out." Borra said. It was your turn to laugh now. 

"I guess this is alright then." You said. The two of you laughed a while as you walked off in the direction of the campfire the other fae had created. The dancing and singing begining their celebrations. 

That night you really did give it your all to dance along with Borra. It was a sort of mating dance. Something couples would do at the end of the year in thanks of everything they have been given and in hopes for more blessings for the upcoming future. 

Borra and you danced. Your eyes never wandering away from one another's movements. It was like a trance. A beautiful and romantic one. 

When finished he picked you up and spun you around. Proudly chanting out something in fae language that fae did to show off their mates. 

It was truly a cheerful night. You two watch as Maleficent and Diaval tried the dance as well along with Aurora and Philip and many other couples. 

"You did great out there." Borra said as he threw an arm over your shoulders and squeezing you tightly. You blushed at the compliment.

"Only because you were there with me." You said as you leaned into him. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you enjoyed the sight of the fairies and other creatures of The Moors enjoy the night. 

* * *

It was midnight and the celebrations were still going strong. You were starting to drift off to sleep in Borra's lap until Udo appeared and took a seat near the two. 

You sat up straight remembering that you still had a gift to give Borra. 

Udo seemed to notice and shook his head. 

"You haven't given it to him yet?" He asked. 

Borra looked between the two of you confused. 

"If the gift going to be another prank?" He said. 

"No, no prank. This time it's a real gift. Here, open it and you'll see." You said as you pulled a medium sized box from out of your coat and handed it to him. 

It was wrapped nicely with a golden bow on top. 

Udo and you watched carefully and anxiously as Borra opened it. 

As Borra opened the box the amount of emotions that crossed his face made you hit down on your bottom lip. 

You waited for Borra to react or say something. And at last all he could manage out was a simple " _Really!?_ " In a high pitched squeak as his voice cracked. 

You nodded and clapped your hands together. "Surprise!" 

Oh he truly was surprised. It was a gift that would last for a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending sort of open for you to guess what the surprise was! I'd like to hear what you guys think it was!!   
> Hehe happy holidays everyone and thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
